


Between the Lines

by Isbjorn



Category: Best Friend Forever (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs are angels, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Player, I've never written straight sex before this was very weird, Lawyers are very hot, Like how am I a legit woman and lesbian and I can't write women in sexual contexts, Nervous MC, POV Female Character, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Respectful Anders, Sexy First Dates, Sexy Time, so much consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: This is how I imagine the night going after we leave the restaurant on our first date.The MC has no name in this fic and I refuse to use "y/n" because I read that as "yes/no" so here you go!
Relationships: Anders Hamilton/Player, Anders/Player
Kudos: 1





	Between the Lines

The night is cold and clear and after the warmth of the restaurant it feels a bit off putting. That is until I feel a warm hand come to rest at the small of my back and the heat of Anders stepping out beside me.

“Are you sure you don’t mind walking me home? You don’t live out this way, do you?” My mind is already trying to remember the distance between my small apartment in the Art District and the newer, shinier apartments across town.

“No, I have an apartment by the beach in Southshore,” Anders confirms. He turns his head to smile at me as we begin walking, Hemmingway keeping perfect step beside Anders and Blocker trotting along at his own pace, falling behind to sniff at some piece of sidewalk and a bit ahead when he refocuses. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll catch an Awoober after I see you safely to your door.”

I can feel the blood rushing to my face, and I turn a bit away to hide my blush before realizing he wouldn’t necessarily be able to see it anyways. The wind picks up again, ruffling through my short hair and drawing out goose bumps along my bare arms. Short sleeves were definitely not the right choice for this weather.

“Are you cold?” Anders asks, noticing the shiver I was trying to suppress.

“It’s a bit chilly, I’m still not used to the weather here I guess.”

Anders stops walking, turns to face me, and begins to unwrap his scarf from his neck. “Here, it will do you more good than me.” Before I can protest the scarf is lifting over my head and the backs of his knuckles are brushing briefly over my collar bones as he ties it loosely below my throat. “It suits you,” He says as the heat from the brief touch of his skin on mine sinks into my skin.

“I- Really?” Anders smile widens, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It hits me. “Smartass,” I roll my eyes and give a small huff. “You only got me that time because I was caught off guard.”

Anders simply hums and turns back to the street, as we start walking again his hand bumps into mine and hesitantly, I let my hand linger against his. Anders takes the hint and grabs my hand in his, twining our fingers together without hesitation and out of the corner of my eyes I can see him smiling again.

It isn’t long before we reach the steps to my building or my apartment two floors above that. Despite being under dressed for the colder nights I still find myself disappointed in how quick the walk home was. As our feet stop at my door I turn towards Anders, reluctantly letting go of his hand but not reaching for the keys in my pocket.

“Well this is me.” It’s lame but I can’t think of anything else to say. Anders chuckles and steps forward so that he is standing just inside my personal space without crowding me. I can feel the desire in my body to lean forwards and close the distance but I hold back.

“I had a wonderful night; you describe things in ways I’ve never heard before and it’s so vivid it almost makes up for not being able to truly see it.” There’s a twitch of sadness to Anders eyes that makes the compliment almost bittersweet.

“I honestly never thought I’d enter a restaurant like that, let alone eat the food there. But I really enjoyed it as well.” Blocker pushes his muzzle into my hand and gives a short chuff. I ruffle the fur between his ears and then, feeling a bit brave, “Forgive me if this is rude but I was wondering actually how much you can see? Is it more of a distance thing or is it more general?”

Anders shifts his weight as he thinks over the question. I’m preparing to take back the question and flee into my apartment never to be heard from again before he finally answers. “I can see well enough to know I’m very attracted to you. I can do almost anything anyone else can, I just lose some of the edges and most of the detail.” Anders frowns and then the corner of his mouth twitches up a tick. His voice drops a bit lower as he continues suggestively, “Certain things I can do better than most other people, or so I’ve been told.”

My face turns an immediate dark shade of red that I’m thankful he can’t see to the full extent. “Wha… I…” I clear my throat, my hand unconsciously stroking the top of Blocker’s head again. “What kinds of things?” I finally get out.

“Why don’t I show you?” Anders closes the space between us with a deliberately controlled and easily evaded movement that immediately melts me into place. His hands rest on my upper arms, one reaching up to then curl underneath my chin, tilting my head up slightly before his head dips down towards mine. His lips stop just inches from mine and his breath is warm and inviting, waiting for permission. Wordlessly I close the gap and press our lips together, my hands coming up to grab the front of his coat and pull him in closer. Hemmingway stays a step behind obediently, Blocker thankfully taking the service dog’s lead for once and moving a bit away to sit patiently.

Anders free hand moves from my arm to my waist and the thumb of the hand holding my chin soothes along my cheek. Warmth follows behind the trailing of Anders fingers and soon he has them buried in the back of my hair, pulling gently and manipulating me into position as our lips open and we cross tongues. I can taste the hints of the meals we shared together earlier and the wine Anders had taught me to actually enjoy in it’s complexity. Breathing, much like death and taxes, is inevitable and as we part I find my own hands have wandered to wrap my arms around his shoulders. Our chests are pressed together but it isn’t until now that I realize his hips have stayed a respectful distance from mine. Even tangled up in front of my door with his tongue down my throat Anders is still conscious of my consent and it’s honestly the sexiest thing I’d ever experienced.

He smiles suddenly as we catch our breaths and the small hum of amusement he lets out brings me back from my short distraction.

“What is it?”

This time Anders chuckles softly, lowering his head to rest on my shoulder, his breath warm against my neck.

“There’s a definite sort of grape-y aroma…” He quotes, his voice matching my tone from dinner.

“Hey! You said no judging!” At this rate my face will stay a permanent shade of red.

Anders lips press a small kiss to the corner of my jaw. “No judging, you taste like wine is all.”

“You do too you know.”

Anders hums and the vibration runs straight down my spine. “Fair point,” He murmurs.

We stand like that for what could have been hours but in reality couldn’t have been more than a minute before Blocker, unable to stand being away from his dog bed any longer, gives a short bark. Anders pulls away at the cry for attention and I can’t help but feel upset with the missing warmth.

“I think Blocker is telling us we need to wrap things up.” Anders tone is as hesitant as I am.

“You wouldn’t be willing to join us for a bit, would you?” The words have left my mouth before I could even register what I was saying. “Just for a moment, I mean!” Anders smirks, one eyebrow raising and the panic that started immediately after the first sentence only builds up more. “I-Uhm just for a drink! Or I have cookies? I-You don’t have to.”

“You’re not inviting me, a proper gentleman, to spend the night on the first date, are you?” I can tell from his tone and the curl of his lips he’s teasing me.

“Sh-shut up, just do you want to come in or not?” I can’t look him in the eyes anymore so I settle for his elbow and even then I can still feel the amusement coming off him. Blocker whines pointedly.

“Lead the way,” Anders hums, stepping back a step to give me room to unlock the door.

I fumble with the keys a bit before the lock clicks and I can throw open the door. Blocker has decided he has been patient enough at this point and barrels past me, straight to the kitchen where he dramatically inhales the water in his bowl.

“It’s, uhm, not much. I’m still unpacking but this is my home.”

Anders follows behind me, Hemingway having moved to his side, his eyes surveying the new area. “I’m sure it’s well put together, not that I’d know either way.”

I still feel a bit self-conscious about the apartment. Most everything has been put in its place or is neatly stacked to the side but I can’t help wondering how much nicer Anders apartment must be. Anders takes a careful step towards the middle of the room Hemingway at his side and as he approaches the edge of the couch Hemingway moves quickly and smoothly to Anders other side, pushing against his legs to redirect his course. I close the distance before he makes it much farther than that and reach out, my fingers slipping into his.

“So, about that kiss…”

Anders smiles and raises an eyebrow. “Hmm, what about it?”

“I think I need another one,” I can’t help the hesitation in my voice or the quick “for science,” that follows afterwards.

“I think I can accommodate that request,” Anders hums before he leans in and finds my lips with his. The kiss is chaste at first, not presuming anything regardless of the previous one outside the apartment. Anders hands bring my own to his waist before his fingers are unlacing from mine, one hand moving behind my head and another to the small of my back. This time I take the initiative to slide our hips together so we are fully flush against each other, opening my lips and questioning his lower lip with the press of my tongue.

Anders answers in kind, sweeping me into a deeper kiss even than before. Gently I start guiding Anders backward towards the couch. As he feels his calves touch the couch he sits down, pulling me on top of him. It’s warm and intimate and I can’t hear anything past the sound of our breath and the rustle of our clothing as our hands wander and pull and explore. When we pull away for breath Anders continues trailing open kisses along my cheek, my jaw, down the side of my throat, and along my collar bone. The scarf he’d wrapped around my neck was lost to the floor before we ever touched the couch and there are anxious hands at the hem of shirts on both sides.

There’s a hint of teeth scraping at the corner of my jaw and the sound that comes from my throat is alarmingly sexual. Anders groans in response and surprisingly he pulls away. We look at each other for a few minutes, both breathing heavily. I try valiantly and fail to keep myself from squirming on top of him as we breathe and the movement has Anders fingers tightening where they were resting on my hips.

“Oh, don’t do that.” Anders groans, his voice sounding very strained. “Unless you genuinely want to continue this, do not move like that.”

“Do you want to continue this?” My voice sounds alien to me, husky in a way I haven’t heard in a long time if ever. There are sparks running up and down every nerve in my body and, propriety be damned, it isn’t like I intend this to be a one-night stand. We’re adults, not children, should it really matter if we end up in bed on the first date?

“Desperately,” Anders answers lowly. “But I don’t want you to think I do this regularly.”

“And you think I do?” I answer back sarcastically.

Anders chuckles and shakes his head. “No,”

“Then shut up and kiss me, please.” The request was meant to be firm and demanding but it left my lips as a plea.

Anders moves forwards, locking our lips back together, his hands pulling my hips forwards so they slide over his waist, meeting the bulge we had both been trying to avoid since the first pull of his fingers in my hair in front of the door. A moan leaves some ones throat, though it's impossible to tell if it's his or mine or both through the feverish movement of tongue and lips. Anders fingers move to steal under the hem of my shirt, dragging up my back and sliding beneath the strap of my bra. His fingers fumble at the latch for a moment before he pulls away from the kiss with a frustrated sigh.

“Take this off, please.” Anders orders. And it really is an order, regardless of the please he adds to the end. A shiver chases down my spine and before I could even tell my hands to obey, I had already began lifting my shirt over my head. Anders hands follow the line of exposed skin as I peel off my shirt, his hands slipping beneath my bra even before I can unclasp it and throw it to the same abyss that had swallowed his scarf. His lips come back to trail the line of my throat down my chest and over my breasts, a small desperate sound I’d never admit to escaping my mouth as he sucked one nipple into his own. My hands fly to his hair, gripping lightly as he sucks and twirls his tongue, his hands moving over my shoulders and back and then gripping my waist and pulling me down and against him.

“Please, please,” I couldn’t finish my sentence, my hands moving from his hair to pull at the back of his shirt. Anders moves away just long enough to throw off his own coat and sweater before he's back, switching to the other breast now and teasing just as insistently. There are more pleas and fingers tightening in and pulling at raven hair before Anders has to admit he can’t hold out much longer either.

“The bed,” Anders growls as his teeth and lips leave a newly darkened circle of skin on the side of my breast. With one last purposeful thrust of my hips into his I reluctantly stand up, pulling him with me. Holding hands I guide him through the room and into the bedroom, stopping beside the bed and placing his hand on top of the mattress before letting go. Pants were harder to abandon than shirts but after a second of pulling and then a pause to search in the nightstand for a condom there was the welcome squeak of springs and then the welcome weight of Anders hovering above me.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Anders asks, his fingers pausing in opening the condom wrapper. “If you need to stop, please tell me. I would never want to push you into something you didn’t want.”

A surge of affection and warmth chokes me, closing my throat to any response. I nod vigorously, pressing my knees against the side of his hips and stroking my hands along his sides.

“Hmm,” Anders hums above me. He places the condom to one side, leaning down to whisper darkly in my ear. “I think you’ll need to give me a clearer answer than that.”

“Y-yes. Please, please, continue, please.” I whimper obediently.

Anders breath catches in his throat, he pulls back and rips open the condom. He gives himself a few long strokes, spreading the wetness of his pre-come over the length of his dick before pulling on the condom. I close my eyes expecting to feel the push of him against me but instead I feel the shift of the mattress. I open my eyes again to see Anders settling lower on the bed, his head between my thighs. His eyes look up in the direction of mine and then his tongue is slipping between my thighs. His fingers pulling my lips open, his tongue slipping down to press into my clit insistent and rhythmically. The back of my head hits the pillows, my eyes scrunching shut as every muscle in my body tenses with pleasure. My hands switch wildly between holding the head working vigorously below me and clawing at the sheets above me, trying to ground myself in something, anything. I can feel the hot burn of the end throbbing low in my gut, urgent, insistent, and a stream of curses and mindless words stream from my mouth begging. It seems like an eternity that I was caught on that precipice before finally, gloriously, that tension built into a crescendo and released with a silent scream.

As my body relaxes back against the sheets, stars still floating in my vision and a full emptiness filling my brain, Anders moves back up the bed trailing kisses the entire way. His lips find mine and I try to move them in response through the fog but barely manage.

“Good?” He asks huskily in my ear.

I'm suddenly very aware that Anders hasn't come yet, his erection laying heavily beside my hip bone. “Inside, please.” There's barely any feeling in my arms as I lift them up to circle his waist, trying to urge him closer. “More.”

Anders chuckles into my hair and then he is moving again, sliding into me and thrusting into his own roller coaster of release. After the tension leaves his body, and his teeth let go of the shoulder they had clamped down on, he pulls out only just far enough to dispose of the used condom before collapsing in the bed beside me. I turn into the arm still tossed over my body and curl up so that his skin meets every inch of mine before passing out completely.


End file.
